The present invention relates to the field of document processing technology. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system of generating a structured document guiding view that may reflect the reading interests and habits of a user.
At present, e-Reading technology has gained an increasingly wider application. With respect to a traditional paper medium, e-Reading is popular among readers due to its characteristics such as portability, high speed, efficiency, and ease for search.